This invention relates to a resin spray nozzle and a reversing structure for cleaning. More particularly, the invention refers to a spray nozzle apparatus having a nozzle body accepting a rotary fitting containing a row of orifices on a common axis receiving a resin stream through a passageway within a nozzle component. The invention comprises a further improvement over the invention disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,854,504 and 5,704,548. In the interest of reducing the release of volatile organic vapors from resin sprays used in the fiberglass reinforced plastic industry, nozzles called a flowcoat have been created to form a spray pattern that decreases the amount of volatile organic vapors released from the spray pattern. The resins' stream also contains up to 62% of a filler that can have a diameter of 20 to 35 microns. Unfortunately, the present use of a filler, required in most resin coatings, causes the multiple orifices in the flowcoat nozzle to frequently clog. There is a need for a reversing mechanism that will ameliorate this clogging problem.